Children of War : Gladys MacFusty-Prewett
by Melofasol
Summary: Dans les livres, la première guerre des sorciers n'est que peu décrite, on ne sait pas grand-chose de son impact sur ses participants et leurs familles. Cette histoire raconte la vie de l'enfant de Gideon Prewett élevée sous une autre identité pour la protéger d'un retour possible du Lord. Une MacFusty qui va se retrouver plongée dans une guerre semblable à celle ayant tué son père
1. Journal d'une MacFusty

**Mot du début :** C'est un prologue qui prend une forme étrange, qui ne se retrouvera pas par la suite. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, ça dépendras de l'inspiration par contre il est fort possible que cette fiction rentre dans le cadre d'une série de fiction car j'ai envie de composer sur des personnages secondaires de l'univers de Harry Potter. Donc pour le moment je pars d'une inventée qui s'inscrit dans l'univers mais si je me lance dans cette série, vous aurez le droit à d'autres personnages dont on sait quasiment rien au final. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions ou des attentes n'hésitez pas !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers, la chronologie et les personnages (en dehors des MacFusty en tant que personne et non famille) ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 _Tant que les dragons existeront, les MacFusty tiendront les Hébrides._

La devise du clan, de mon clan, les MacFusty, dresseur de dragons noirs des Hébrides depuis les temps immémoriaux, les seigneurs-dragonniers des Hébrides, le clan-sorcier le plus connu d'Ecosse. Les légendes, les rumeurs sur mon clan sont légions mais aucunes ne se rapprochent vraiment de la vérité et toutes ignorent ces journaux gardés précieusement dans la bibliothèque secrète du clan. Des journaux que nous commençons à nos onze ans, après la cérémonie de nos onze ans, après avoir reçu notre lettre pour Poudlard, après avoir reçu notre première baguette, après onze années passées en vase-clos dans la réserve.

La réserve est un domaine immense composé pour la majorité par les lieux de vie des dragons et protégé par des puissants sortilèges de protections afin d'éviter que des moldus débarquent et découvrent la vérité sur notre monde. Alors comme on peut s'y attendre dans toutes réserves, il y a un lieu pour soigner ou examiner les dragons et une immense diversité de paysages avec des landes verdoyantes, des lacs profonds ou de simples mares, quelques monts et beaucoup de falaises puisque la réserves est situés sur plusieurs iles et ilots. Mais ce qui est étonnant dans cette réserve, en dehors du fait que seuls y travaillent des sorciers du clan MacFusty et donc qu'il y a des enfants, c'est que nous avons la tombe de Merlin dans notre réserve car peu de gens le savent mais les MacFusty descendent de Merlin lui-même ! Et bien sûr, il y a notre château, lieu de vie du clan où ils nous arrivent d'organiser des fêtes ou des rencontres avec le monde sorcier écossais puisqu'il se situe assez à l'écart de la réserve et que les risques sont minimes ici.

C'est dans ce lieu, au milieu des dragons, de mon clan que j'ai grandi jusqu'à mes onze ans ou plutôt jusqu'au 1er Septembre de mes onze où j'ai pris le Poudlard Express pour me rendre à Poudlard, mais c'est une autre histoire et je vous la raconterais plus tard ! Pour le moment, je vais vous parler de mon enfance, une enfance surement semblable à la vôtre car si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que vous êtes un MacFusty et donc que vous aussi vous avez passé votre journée à explorer le château suivre les leçons des Anciens pour savoir lire, écrire et compter parcourir la réserve le week-end et voir les dragons de loin en respectant attentivement les consignes observer le vol des dragons et parier sur la manière dont ils vont cracher le feu, s'ils vont s'envoler avec les autres jeunes du clan. Bref, une enfance heureuse, remplis de dépense physique, de rire, de chocolat chaud, de feu, de vent fort, de l'odeur iodée de la mer, d'exploration, de magie et de dragon.

Pour conclure, je pense qu'il serait bon que je me présente réellement, non ? Je veux dire avant de te parler de la cérémonie de mes onze ans. Alors moi, c'est Gladys MacFusty, membre du clan MacFusty, fille cachée de Viviane MacFusty et Gideon Prewett (je tiens mes cheveux roux de lui d'après les autres membres du clan), fille adoptive d'Aliénor MacFusty et Lancelot MacFusty (chef actuel de notre clan au moment où j'écris ces lignes), descendante de Merlin et appelée à devenir dragonnière. Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre-là mais c'est qui je suis et j'en suis fière !

 _Un MacFusty devient majeur non pas le jour de ses dix-sept ans comme tous les sorciers mais le jour de ses onze ans au sein du clan. La Cérémonie vise à le faire savoir et comprendre car après ce jour, tes actions et tes paroles seront jugées comme celles de n'importe quelle autre personne du clan, tu seras un véritable membre du clan._

Maintenant que je me suis présentée et que tu en sais un peu plus sur moi, il est temps d'attaquer la partie la plus importante de cette introduction, la Cérémonie de mes onze ans. Comme tous les enfants du clan, j'en avais entendue parler sans jamais pouvoir y assister et c'est donc anxieuse que je me levais ce matin-là à l'aube pour me rendre dans la cuisine où j'avais rendez-vous. Là, un solide petit-déjeuner m'attendait et je le pris avec tous les adultes dans un silence étrange jusqu'à ce que sept coups à la porte ne résonnent dans les lieux. C'était Ollivander qui portait de nombreuses boites dans ses bras et qui me sourit avant de me faire signe de m'approcher pour que ma première baguette me choisisse. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, les baguettes des MacFusty contiennent toutes un ventricule de dragon, non pas parce que nous sommes portés sur la magie noire mais parce que nous vivons pour les dragons alors il semble normal qu'ils se retrouvent jusque dans nos baguettes. Aussi, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'Ollivander ne me propose que des baguettes contenant cet élément et qu'une baguette me choisisse rapidement. Sauf que le choix ne fut pas rapide justement, Ollivander passa presque toutes les baguettes qu'il avait amenée entre mes mains avant que je sois choisie. Ma baguette, car je l'ai encore aujourd'hui, se trouva être une baguette faite en chêne blanc avec une ventricule de cœur de dragon pour une mesure de vingt-neuf centimètre et demi. Elle est plutôt fine et prédisposée non pas dans le soin aux créatures magiques comme les dragons mais dans les sortilèges défensifs. Ce fut cela qui étonna le fabricant, la prédisposition de ma baguette, non pas son bois comme le reste du clan mais la prédisposition qui n'était pas celle habituelle pour une MacFusty. Moi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ça et ce ne fut que quand le vieil homme partit que les membres du clan avec leurs chuchotements me guidèrent sur la voie. Ma baguette n'était pas celle de Merlin mais sa composition lui ressemblait, j'avais comme lui une baguette en chêne blanc avec un ventricule de dragon, une baguette fine aussi mais la mesure était différente quant à la prédisposition nous l'ignorons encore.

Ma baguette rangeait dans son fourreau, je suivis les membres du clan dehors et je pris la main de mon père pour transplaner dans une zone de la réserve, au contact des dragons, mon premier contact réel puisque je ne les avais toujours observés que de loin. En tant que sorcière, j'ai passé mon enfance entourée de règles comme beaucoup pour éviter d'ébruiter le secret de la magie mais certaines règles qui s'appliquait à moi et aux autres enfants MacFusty visaient à nous protéger des dragons et aucun d'entre nous ne sait jamais amuser à les enfreindre. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait finir comme Erik MacFusty qui était mort brûler vif par le souffle d'un dragon car il avait enfreint les règles pour sa sécurité. Les adultes m'expliquèrent calmement comment cela allait se passer même si j'en avais une vague idée puisque j'avais déjà lu beaucoup de journaux à ce sujet depuis mes dix ans, la peur et le stress fasse à cette cérémonie m'ayant poussé à en savoir le plus possible. Tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire, c'est que ce fut spécial pour moi, le dragon qui se posa devant moi ne fut pas celui que le clan avait choisi mais le fils de la dragonne noire des Hébrides qui avait donné un morceau de son ventricule pour ma baguette. Il m'observa longtemps et me laissa même m'approcher plus qu'aucun autre dragon ne l'avait jamais fait, je pu même lui toucher le museau avant qu'il ne me repousse doucement pour prendre son envol en crachant un long jet de feu dans le ciel. Je me sentais bien près de lui, dans une sorte de communion et les autres membres du clan murmurèrent le terme de prophétie et dragonnière tout en refusant de m'en dire plus par simple précaution pour moi.

La suite de ma cérémonie fut festive, incluant les autres enfants du clan, pour déballer mes cadeaux, essentiellement des fournitures utiles pour Poudlard et pour fêter comme il se devait mes onze ans. J'eus ainsi le droit à un énorme gâteau en forme de dragon qui sembla voler quand ma mère adoptive l'apporta à table et aussi de donner des ordres ou d'exiger n'importe quoi durant la journée. Bien sûr, étant maintenant un membre du clan à part entière, je savais que je devais faire bonne impression pour être respectée aussi j'ai tenté du mieux que je le pouvais de réprimer mes envies trop enfantines. Pourtant l'une d'elles conclues ma journée de fête par une immense bataille d'eau dans le parc du château et c'est donc toute mouillée que je me suis endormie dans le salon principal du château épuisée par ce que j'avais vécu.

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

Poudlard, j'en avais entendue pendant des années bien sûr comme tous les enfants sorciers mais je ne m'attendais pas à un château aussi impressionnant même si le fait qu'on vienne par le lac avec des barques a dû renforcer la stature imposante du château. Je me souviens de chaque instant de cette soirée, ma première soirée à Poudlard et ma répartition, j'étais totalement stressée, j'avais peur que le professeur McGonagall m'appelle par mon vrai nom de famille malgré toutes les précautions que le clan avaient prises mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourtant il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au choixpeau pour comprendre qui j'étais et ces paroles me glacèrent, il rendit réel mes peurs, vit en moi tout ce que je craignais. « Hum…MacFusty hein ? Je sens au fond de toi une volonté farouche de revendiquer ton véritable patronyme… Tu as envie d'exposer à tous qui tu es réellement, venger ta famille, faire payer à ces gens… Tu as aussi de la ruse, je le sens au fond de toi, tu es capable du meilleur comme du pire. Serpentard t'aiderais surement à te forger les armes qu'il faut pour l'avenir que tu souhaites te construire… Tu ne serais pas obligé de devenir ami avec ceux que tu haïs…Cette maison t'aiderais vraiment, tu le sais ? Tu pourrais accomplir plus que tu ne l'imagines grâce à eux… Vraiment ? Tu refuses… Cette loyauté envers la décision de ton oncle, envers ton sang cela ne peut te mener que dans une autre direction alors… Poufsouffle ! » Le verdict pour moi, fut une véritable délivrance pourtant, oui j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard, je suis même ce qu'on appelle un choixpeauflou entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle mais le choix final a été les blaireaux. Cette maison aux couleurs jaunes et noirs, cette maison où déjà durant le repas je me suis fait des amis, oui, je ne regrette pas ma répartition et je ferais tout pour oublier l'hésitation et les paroles du choixpeau. Je suis une MacFusty, un membre de ce clan et pas une Prewett…

Mon père a peut-être choisi mon prénom, les mains couvertes de sang des ennemis qu'il avait défait avec un sourire heureux d'assister à ma naissance, de ne pas encore être mort, tué par Rookwood et les autres, attiré dans un piège mortel. Une mort qui a précipité la fin de ma mère, elle n'a pas supporté que le mage noir, le maître des tueurs de mon père, disparaisse seulement quelques jours après la mort de mon père, elle s'est suicidée et mon oncle a décidé de me protéger en cachant ma véritable identité. D'après le regard de Dumbledore sur moi, de son clin d'œil à l'appel de mon nom, je suppose que lui, il sait qui je suis et ça me rend malade en vrai, parce que ce vieux fou que beaucoup respecte, moi je le vois comme un responsable du meurtre de mon père. Tout le monde le décrit comme un type intelligent, puissant et comme celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait, alors pourquoi il l'a pas vaincu comme avec Grindelwald, pourquoi il a laissé mon père mourir hein ? Si mon père n'était pas mort, si ma mère ne s'était pas suicidée, je porterais le nom de Prewett, j'aurais été élevée comme une Prewett et j'aurais pu mieux connaître les têtes rousses aux couleurs du lion. Ça m'a foutu un coup au cœur quand j'ai vu Fred et Georges Weasley être réparti à Gryffondor, rejoindre leurs frères, mes cousins à cette table. Le choixpeau, il n'a pas hésité avec cette maison pour moi, il a hésité avec celles des mangemorts, celle qu'Adrian, un garçon que j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express a rejointe. J'en suis encore malade en vrai, j'aurais pu rejoindre la maison des meurtriers de mon père, de ceux qui m'ont privé de mes parents, de ma famille… Personne ne doit jamais l'apprendre alors je vais te renvoyer dès demain matin, à la première heure à mon père adoptif, au clan et je te complèterais que l'été.

Je dois protéger mon identité, ce que je suis parce que si beaucoup en doutes, je sais qu'il va revenir, que ses serviteurs vont le rallier à nouveau. Et nous, les enfants des héros de cette guerre, les orphelins maudits seront des cibles de choix contre lui, parce que nous nous lèverons comme nos parents pour le défaire et le vaincre définitivement ! Moi, Gladys Deirdre Prewett-MacFusty, je jure du haut de mes onze ans, de suivre les traces de mon père et de Merlin dont je suis l'héritière.

* * *

 **Pensine de l'Auteur ou comment essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai dans la tête...**

Les prénoms de Gladys sont purement écossais, Gladys signifie la grandeur et la richesse ce qui s'apparente à ce qu'on pu être les Prewett avant l'extinction de leur lignée et cela crée un contraste avec les Weasley (cousins de Gladys) que l'ont sait pauvres et au bas de l'échelle sociale dans une bonne partie des livres. Le prénom de Deirdre quant à lui, évoque la légendaire Deirdre qui a été promise à un roi mais est tombé amoureuse d'un autre homme et donc l'histoire tragique lui a fait perdre quasiment tout ses proches, présage assez funeste pour ma petiote qui a déjà perdu beaucoup de gens...

Le prénom de la véritable mère de Gladys vient de la Viviane de la Légende, sachant que j'ai décidé que les MacFusty descendait de Merlin mais le cachait, je trouvais intéressant que donner ce nom à la vraie mère de Gladys. Celui de la mère adoptive de Gladys vient la reine Aliénor, femme d'Henri Plantagenêt après avoir divorcé du roi de France (je ne sais plus son nom, j'ai honte de moi au secours -) et mère de Richard Coeur de Lion. La figure imposante d'Aliénor me semblait aussi intéressante en lien avec la France et l'Angleterre, en lien aussi avec Brocéliande. Le prénom du père adoptif d'Aliénor est un renvoi direct à la légende des chevaliers de la Table Ronde et aussi à une autre chose vis-à-vis de Gladys mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment... Faut garder un peu de suspense ;)

Sinon, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser en review et j'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre suivant dans cette partie spécialement conçu pour cela. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez vraiment pas à faire des review même juste pour dire que vous avez lu et que vous avez aimez, ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir et ça motive de voir que des gens aiment ce qu'on écrit !


	2. Premiers jours à Poudlard

**Mot du début :** Voilà la suite, donc le premier chapitre de la vie de Gladys. Les reviews sont toujours fortement appréciés et des réponses seront faites à chacune d'entre elles dans l'espace à la fin de chaque chapitre, de plus, je recherche un bêta reader si cela intéresse quelqu'un (ce n'est pas de la flemme mais vous êtes plus de 100 à correspondre à la fic et comment dire, j'ai pas le temps humainement de lire chacun de ces profils pour faire un choix...). Et comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai changé le titre car cette fic va s'inclure en effet dans une série de fic autour d'enfants impactés par la première guerre des sorciers en dehors de monsieur Potter dont l'histoire est narré en 7 tomes xD Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin comme d'habitude ;)

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers, la chronologie et les personnages (en dehors des MacFusty en tant que personne et non famille) ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 _Les Serdaigle ont produit le plus de grands sorciers ? Faux, ils sont surtout les plus vantards…._

La première semaine de Gladys venait de s'écouler à une vitesse folle et en se rendant à son dernier cours, celui de potion, la jeune fille espéra ne pas croiser Adrian dont le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue était aussi le directeur de sa maison. Devant la salle de classe, elle retrouva ses camarades de maison avec qui elle était devenu très soudée et les Serdaigle qui les prenaient de haut dont une qui lui sortait par les yeux : Patricia Stimpson. Aussi ce fut avec soulagement car elle n'avait pas croisé Adrian, réparti à Serpentard et qu'elle évitait pour tenter de mettre fin au début de leur amitié dans le train, qu'elle se plaça avec ses camarades dans la moitié droite de la pièce, le reste étant occupés par les Serdaigle. Comme Gladys s'y attendait, Patricia ne loupa pas la première occasion pour être désagréable avec eux en insinuant de manière peu discrète que les cornichons de la salle portaient tous du jaune et du noir. Une remarque que le professeur Rogue entendit et qui donna l'occasion à Gladys de briller puisque l'aigle n'arrivant pas à répondre à une question toute simple, le professeur demanda à la classe la réponse et elle leva sa main avec rapidité.

\- Un antidote au poison courant est le bézoard, professeur. Nous pouvons le trouver dans l'estomac des chèvres.

\- Nourriture des dragons que les MacFusty élèvent, non ? Du coup, il est clair que tu n'as pas dû faire beaucoup de recherche ou d'effort pour avoir la réponse… Je croyais que les Poufsouffle…

\- Silence. J'enlève 10 points à Serdaigle pour votre impertinence et 10 autre point pour votre tentative de justifier votre incompétence. Maintenant, puisqu'une partie de cette salle estime être déjà des potionistes avancée, je veux que vous réalisiez la potion dont la recette se trouve au tableau. A la fin du cours, je veux que chacun d'entre vous me rendez un flacon avec son nom et la potion qu'il a réalisé, seul pour les Serdaigle et en groupe s'ils le souhaitent pour les Poufsouffle…

Souriante, Gladys suivit le mouvement initié par Cédric qui venait de s'auto-proclamer organisateur en chef de leur groupe pour réaliser la potion. En une semaine, les jeunes premières années de Poufsouffle avaient pu faire la connaissance des autres et Cédric s'était imposé comme un leader charismatique et doué dans plusieurs matières. Comme d'autres issus de sorciers, Gladys n'avait pas vraiment été étonné, après tout, les Diggory avaient fournis au monde magique un des ministres les plus populaires et ils travaillaient le plus souvent dans des postes prestigieux sans pour autant se vanter de leur exploit. En dehors de lui et cela la gênait autant que la flattait, dans leur groupe, elle était celle qui se faisait aussi le plus facilement remarqué et aussi à cause de son nom de famille. Les trois né-moldus de leurs petites bandes avaient été choqués d'apprendre que sa famille travaillait avec des dragons et l'avaient pressé de questions à leurs sujets quand les autres issus de familles de sorciers lui avaient posés des questions. Elle et Cédric étaient en quelques sortes les deux célébrités de leurs groupes mais ils s'en fichaient car chacun d'entre eux avaient ses qualités et ses défauts or c'était la force de leur groupe.

La partialité légendaire du professeur Rogue étant en leur faveur, Cédric décida de faire quatre groupes autour d'un chaudron pour maximiser leur chance. Puisque deux de leurs camarades avaient des connaissances en botanique, ils furent chargés d'aller prendre les bons ingrédients dans les armoires. Les né-moldus du groupe qui étaient de loin le plus doués en maths et mesures furent chargés de préparer de s'occuper de préparer les bonnes mesures des ingrédients pendant que le reste se répartissaient entre lecteurs et réalisateurs de la potion. Gladys fut nommée réalisatrice et avec une autre fille, elles obéirent aux consignes de Cédric qui leur disait exactement quoi faire et comment le faire grâce aux consignes du tableau. Un autre trio inversé au leurs se tenait devant eux et loin de faire la compétition, chacun tenta de faire de son mieux pour réaliser une potion la plus avancée et la plus correcte possible. Quand il ne resta que quelques minutes nécessaires au rangement, les Poufsouffle se réunirent autour des quatre chaudrons et décidèrent que les potions les plus avancés étaient celles du trio de Gladys et que la mieux réalisée était justement la sienne. Fière du travail d'équipe qu'ils avaient pu fournir, Gladys apporta son flacon en cristal après tous ses camarades, observant ceux des Serdaigle elle constata qu'une majorité n'avait pas été aussi loin dans la réalisation et pour le pire d'entre eux avaient une potion figée. C'est donc un grand sourire aux lèvres après avoir fini de ranger tout son matériel que Gladys sorti avec le reste de la classe dehors pour tomber sur Adrian qui rentrait dans son dortoir avec ses camarades.

 _Tous les sorciers ayant mal-tourné ont été réparti à Serpentard. Peut-être…mais Merlin était aussi un Serpentard !_

Figée, Gladys resta figée encroisant le regard d'Adrian qui s'arrêta et s'approcha du groupe de Poufsouffle avec un sourire timide et un salut au professeur Rogue qui s'était approché sur le pas de la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Déglutissant, Gladys chercha une échappatoire sans succès et dû se resigner à affronter Adrian qui l'observait hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir face au groupe entier des blaireaux qui le fixait d'un air peu amène à l'exception de celui de Gladys fuyant. Quand la blague sur le jaune de son uniforme qui jurait avec ses cheveux roux lui parvint, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil et fixa son camarade peu sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Il faut dire pour sa défense qu'Adrian avait parlé d'une voix blanche, timide face à la cohésion forte des Poufsouffle et au fait qu'il commençait à comprendre que Gladys l'avait évité et que ce n'était pas un concours de circonstances qui avaient fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Perdue, Gladys observa ses camarades et croisa le visage rieur de Cédric qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bel et bien entendu une véritable blague dans la bouche d'Adrian qui reculait en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Pour un futur mage noir, t'as un humour plutôt bon, Pucey ! Mais faudrait quand même voir à l'améliorer, c'est un poil vexant de sous-entendre que je suis moche à cause du magnifique jaune de ma maison…

\- Je ne compte pas devenir un mage noir… C'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une amie comme toi ! Vous êtes réputés pour avoir fourni le moins de mages noirs au monde et l'amitié Poufsouffle-Serpentard est juste…la meilleure au monde ! Je pourrais compter sur toi pour ne pas me tourner vers la magie noire et tu pourras compter sur moi pour te défense aux idiots qui s'en prennent injustement à toi et à ta maison. Deal ?

\- Deal !

\- Hum…maintenant que cet accord est conclu, peut-être pourriez-vous rendre à la grande salle pour manger et étudier correctement, non ?

Dans un même ensemble, le groupe de premières années répondirent à l'affirmative à leur professeur avant de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs pour déposer leurs affaires et prendre leur diner. Se glissant comme un Serpent parmi les Blaireaux, Adrian fit la connaissance du groupe avec entrain et réussit à s'intégrer avec facilité bien qu'il préféra de loin rester collés à Gladys ayant plus de mal avec les autres. Loin de s'en offusquer, les autres Poufsouffle s'adaptèrent et Gladys apprit assez rapidement à faire la navette entre ses camarades de Poufsouffle et Adrian avec qui elle retrouva la complicité qu'elle avait eu dans le train. Au fond, elle se mit même à accepter plus facilement le fait d'avoir failli finir à Serpentard grâce à Adrian qui lui prouvait que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas des mages noirs en puissance et pouvait même se révéler des gens fréquentables. Cette amitié sembla aussi avoir un autre impact positif durant les cours de potions car le professeur Rogue semblait avoir décrété que les Serdaigle étaient les véritables cornichons tandis que les Poufsouffle à quelques exceptions des élèves dignes de son attention. Du moins c'est ce que supposèrent ses camarades bien que Gladys s'interrogea à plusieurs reprises sur certains signes qui laissait penser que le professeur Rogue comme les autres directeurs de maisons semblaient connaître sa véritable identité.

 _Les Gryffondor sont des héros mais ils possèdent des tendances suicidaires_

Les cours de vol étaient communs au quatre maisons et beaucoup moins régulier que les autres ce qui pouvait se comprendre puisque les conditions pour voler n'était pas forcément toujours idéal et que le professeur Bibine devait aussi superviser certaines choses liées au Quidditch. C'est donc vers mi-octobre que les élèves des quatre maisons eurent à leur seconde leçon de vol. Durant la première, ils avaient dû se faire lever leur balai avant de pouvoir décoller de quelques mètres pour ensuite atterrir. Les résultats avaient été assez variables que ce soit dans le lever de balai, le décollage ou l'atterrissage mais il n'y avait pas eu de gros accidents comme certains l'avaient craint. Impatient d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur le vol mais surtout de rester un peu plus dans les airs, les premières années attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur professeur dont la silhouette ne tarda pas à être rapidement visible.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Tout le monde à côté de son balai pour le faire lever, aujourd'hui vous allez vous déplacer dans les airs autour d'un parcours simple que j'ai préparé, alors pas de temps à perdre ! Dépêchez-vous, dites up comme la fois dernière et décoller pour vous mettre en ligne devant le début du parcours, allez !

Dans un bel ensemble, les élèves de premières années tendirent leur main pour faire venir le balai dans leur main. Sentant son balai décoller et venir vibrer dans sa main, Gladys échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Adrian qui avait réussi de même et lui tirer la langue comme un enfant. Un rire à sa gauche lui fit pourtant tourner la tête avant de répondre à cette provocation puérile pour voir Cédric se moquer de Patricia Stimpson dont le balai semblait s'être planté dans le sol. Communicatif le rire se communiqua à tous les premières années même aux Serdaigle tandis que Patricia marmonnait qu'elle haïssait les balais et qu'elle avait le vertige. Décollant doucement, chacun des premières années se plaça en ligne impeccable avant de pouvoir entamer le parcours. Derrière Adrian, Gladys put le voir réaliser le parcours avant l'imiter à la perfection derrière lui. Elle se sentait libre dans les airs, libérée du poids de son identité focalisée sur ses sensations et elle adorait ça.

Depuis le sol, elle put observer les autres passer, la catastrophe de Patricia qui abandonna au premier obstacle pour se poser, jeter son balai au sol et éclater en sanglot en disant qu'elle abandonnait ses cours, qu'il était trop dur. La manière fluide dont Cédric se déplaça entre les obstacles avant d'atterrir sous les applaudissements et cris des filles qui le firent rougir et le mirent mal à l'aise. Puis le choix de ses cousins de faire une course sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur Bibine qui leur retira à tous les deux dix points pour leurs stupidités. La course avait été magnifique et prouvait que les deux roux étaient doués sur un balai surement plus que le reste du groupe. D'un autre côté, en dehors des né-moldus et de Patricia souffrant de vertige, les élèves venant d'une famille de sorcier s'en sortait bien, très bien sur un balai et le parcours leur avait paru un peu facile. Aussi, une large majorité avait trouvé la performance des jumeaux amusantes et distrayante.

\- Ils sont dingues, Fred et George ! J'ai cru que Madame Bibine allait faire une attaque…

\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de cours en communs avec eux, Cédric. Tu devrais les voir dans les autres cours, ils sont toujours en train de faire des blagues… C'est souvent nous qui en faisons les frais d'ailleurs. D'un autre côté, c'est normal, ils se sentent menacés ces pauvres petits lionceaux face aux grands serpents que nous sommes…

\- Fais gaffe le serpent, les blaireaux ont adore manger les animaux comme toi

\- Gladys ! Une de tes compatriotes parlent de me manger !

\- Tu l'as un peu cherché, Adrian et tu pourrais te défendre aussi tout seul au lieu de te cacher dans les jupons de Gladys tout le temps…

\- C'est une provocation Diggory ? Tu veux qu'on règle ça en duel ?

\- Vous êtes idiots ! La seule chose que vous arriverez à faire c'est vous envoyer des étincelles à la figure… Attendez un peu avant d'en venir aux duels. Et Adrian, tu es une des victimes des…

\- Oui mais t'en fais pas, je suis coriace et c'est pas bien méchant ce qu'ils font… C'est amusant quand c'est pas toi en plus. Bon, je vais vous laisser entre blaireaux, je tiens pas à me faire manger en tentant d'entrer dans votre repaire…

\- La seule chose que tu risques c'est de te faire parfumer au vinaigre !

Sous les rires de ses camarades jaunes et noirs, Adrian se sépara du groupe pour se rendre dans sa salle commune pendant que Gladys et ses camarades prenait le couloir qui menait aux tonneaux dissimulant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Celui qui avait fait la remarque sur le système de défense se reçu d'ailleurs le jet de vinaigre sous les rires du groupe car il avait fait une erreur dans le rythme à taper et grognant, il fut le premier à ramper dans le court passage étroit avant de se ruer dans son dortoir pour se changer. Gladys et les autres s'installèrent à leur table habituelle entourée de plante dans un coin écartée de la pièce pour commencer tous ensembles leurs devoirs. Elle était un peu inquiète pour Adrian suite à ce qu'il lui avait avoué sur ses cousins, une partie d'elle en était chiffonnée mais l'ambiance studieuse et ses devoirs firent bien vite taire ses inquiétudes. Après tout, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose à la relation de ses cousins et de son meilleur ami comme elle ne pouvait pas non plus alors voir les Weasley présent à Poudlard pour leur dire la vérité. C'était dur à admettre mais elle devait faire avec qu'importe les difficultés.

* * *

 **Pensine de l'Auteur ou comment essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai dans la tête...**

Alors, le personnage de Patricia est un personnage citée une fois dans le tome 5 comme une personne appartenant à la promotion des jumeaux et ayant été fortement stressée par les BUSE. En dehors de cela, on ne sait rien d'elle donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une Serdaigle casse-pied qui est une sorte d'introduction à une autre Serdaigle (moins casse-pied) mais qui sera présente dans les chapitres suivantes. Et je présente mes excuses à tous les Serdaigle, je vous aime beaucoup, je suis moi-même une Serdaigle mais dans cette fic, les Serdaigle vont prendre cher... Promis, dans d'autres fics de la série, les Serdaigle seront mieux mis en avant ;)

Pour la partialité de Rogue qui peut être surprenante, je sais que Rogue est partial avec les Serpentard, les privilégiant toujours mais il n'y avait pas de Serpentard dans la pièce ce qui explique qu'il est opté pour privilégier les Poufsouffle. Mais pas d'inquiétude, s'il y avait eut des Serpentard, il aurait privilégier les Serpentard au détriment d'une pseudo-miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Donc non, je ne transforme pas Rogue en adorateur des Pouffy promis !

Dernier petit point avant les réponses aux reviews, je pense que cette fic se scindera surement en deux (pour ma santé mentale) à un moment donné (je dis pas lequel mais je pense que c'est assez aisé de trouver ce moment) pour partir d'un côté sur une UA et de l'autre sur un respect total des livres. Il y aura donc deux versions de l'histoire à un moment donné, je vous préviens en avance.

 **Courrier du coeur ? Non, courrier des lecteurs !**

 _inou_ , je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !

 _Aliena_ , j'espère que ce premier chapitre ne te décevra pas et te plaira autant. Pour le film dragon, je l'ai vu en entier mais pas rebelle juste des extraits mais après que tu l'es souligné, en effet, je me rends que ma Gladys est inspiré de ces films. La plausibilité est mon maitre mot pour tous ce que j'ai écrit, faire du fantastique oui mais partir du principe qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi car c'est magique, non ! Et je ne pense pas que tu as pu retrouver la même atmosphère ici mais dans le chapitre suivant, l'atmosphère clan issus de deux films cités devrait refaire surface ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sympathique ou poser des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre ;)


	3. L'importance de l'amitié

**Mot du début :** Et voilà le second chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré les avancées dans le temps au niveau des chapitres. Je vous laisse le découvrir !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers, la chronologie et les personnages (en dehors des MacFusty en tant que personne et non famille) ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 _Soulmate : une personne qui te comprends d'un simple regard, qui sait lire en toi et qui sera toujours là pour toi. You're my soulmate, Adrian._

Visage tendue vers le rivage, Gladys tenait en équilibre précaire sur une des barrières faisant le tour du bateau des MacFusty. Elle cherchait à voir la silhouette d'Adrian qui devait l'attendre au milieu des autres membres du clan du monde entier. Les fêtes de fins d'années étaient l'occasion pour tous les MacFusty de se retrouver sur leurs terres et de passe un moment convivial tous ensembles. Après de nombreux hiboux et des supplications multiples, Gladys avait réussi à obtenir l'accord pour qu'Adrian puisse venir chez elle pour passer les fêtes ensembles. Normalement, en dehors du nouvel an ouvert à tous les Ecossais, les fêtes de fins d'années ne se faisaient qu'avec les membres du clan mais Gladys avait su se montrer persuasive et elle bondit sur le quai dès qu'elle aperçue son ami qui attendait au milieu des membres de sa famille. Certains résidaient près des réserves de dragons du monde entier, ils servaient de relais entre le personnel de ces réserves et celle des MacFusty qui n'acceptait que les membres du clan. D'autres logeaient un peu partout dans le Royaume-Uni pour des raisons pratiques avec leurs métiers puisqu'ils avaient choisi une autre voie que celle des dragons ce qui n'étaient pas perçu comme un crime ou une honte mais respecté au sein du clan qu'importe ce que pouvaient prétendre les mauvaises langues. Les MacFusty respectaient les choix de ses membres et ne s'y opposaient jamais, après tout, le clan était assez grand pour s'occuper de la réserve et laisser des membres travaillaient ailleurs. En plus, cela permettait d'avoir des revenus diversifiés qui faisait que le clan au divers nom de famille était riche mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui importait la jeune fille sur le moment. Sautant littéralement sur le garçon qui s'écroula dans la neige en riant, Gladys lui offrit un énorme câlin hurlant son prénom à lui en casser les tympans avant de le trainer vers le bateau en l'assaillant de question sur son début de vacances.

\- Gladys, la planche pour monter est là-bas… Je doutes pas que tu puisses aisément monter sur le bateau sans elle mais moi, je vais en avoir besoin tu sais… Et puis, si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais répondre à tes questions.

\- Désolé. Mais je suis juste tellement contente de te voir ! Je vais pouvoir te présenter aux autres membres de la famille et tu vas pouvoir voir les dragons et…

\- Gladys, laisse-le respirer, le pauvre est déjà tout mouillé…

\- La ferme, Kenneth ! Pendant qu'elle reste bloquée sur lui, j'ai une chance de gagner des paris sur les dragons !

\- Les paris sur les dragons ?

\- Oui, on parie sur le moment, le lieu où les dragons crachent du feu, s'envolent… C'est un truc qu'on fait depuis gamins et…

\- Vous êtes un peu grand pour continuer ça… Franchement, moi, j'ai arrêté à…

\- Oui, Lachlan, tu es si mature, si extraordinaire, aucun de nous ne t'arrives à la cheville. On le sait alors laisse-nous nous comporter comme des gamins si on veut !

Des rires fusèrent d'un peu partout pendant que d'autres remarques se faisaient entendre pour défendre le pauvre Lachlan, l'enfoncer ou carrément dévier le sujet au point qu'Adrian était perdu. Les MacFusty se moquaient les uns des autres et s'interpellaient sans qu'il ne sache où donner de la tête, le voyant perdu, Gladys le prit par la main et le conduit vers un coin du pont avec certains de ses cousins du même âge pour faire les présentations. Adrian n'en connaissait aucun puisqu'ils se rendaient dans les écoles près de chez eux et non à Poudlard ou alors recevait des cours à domicile quand une école n'existait pas. Ces vacances avec Gladys furent donc pour lui, non seulement une découverte des dragons mais aussi du monde et surtout de la famille de sa meilleure amie. Une famille bruyante, conviviable et surtout soudée car s'ils arrivaient qu'ils se fassent des farces, elles n'étaient jamais méchantes et ils étaient toujours prêts à s'entraider. Cet univers était bien loin de celui qu'Adrian connaissait, fils unique, il avait vécu avec des parents qui le voyait plus comme un héritier qu'un fils et s'ils l'aimaient, ils ne le montraient pas comme les MacFusty le faisait entre eux. Mais loin de creuser un fossé entre eux, cette découverte permis à Adrian de s'ouvrir un peu plus à sa meilleure amie, sans être jugée et de lui faire un aveu qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire autrement. La plus grande découverte d'Adrian fut le dialecte écossais qu'utilisait de temps en temps les MacFusty pour parler et qui le pousserait à inventer son propre code pour dialoguer avec Gladys sans que personne ne les comprenne ici mais aussi à Poudlard. Les Poufsouffle étaient gentils mais c'était compliqué pour lui de se retrouver au milieu d'eux pour être avec Gladys alors qu'il n'avait pas spécialement d'affinité avec eux.

 _L'arbre lunaire brille sous la lune mais il peut aussi s'illuminer quand deux âmes promises se rejoignent sous ses branches._

Les cours de Botanique étaient surement ceux durant lesquels les élèves de Poufsouffle brillaient le plus non seulement parce que le professeur Chourave était leur directrice de maison mais aussi parce que leur salle commune grouillait de plante. Quoique les deux faits étaient peut-être liés mais Gladys s'en fichait car les cours de Botanique était aussi ses préférés en raison de la présence des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement des deux roux de sa promotion. Ce jour-là, le cours portait sur le bulbe sauteur qu'il devait tenter de maitriser ce qui donnait lieu à un véritable vacarme et des éclats de rire. Concentrée sur sa tâche, Gladys fut surprise de voir Fred se pencher à sa table pour lui proposer un plan foireux avec un sourire tentateur qui ne mit pas longtemps à convaincre George et Lee ainsi que X, une de ses compagnes de dortoir. Gladys n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle vit Fred envoyer un de ses bulbes droits sur Angelina Johnson à la table la plus éloignée d'eux en hurlant son prénom. La bataille créa rapidement un chaos sans nom dans la serre sous les cris furieux du professeur Chourave qui n'appréciait pas ce qui se passait. Le calme revint pourtant rapidement quand elle fit la promesse de retirer trente points pour tous les élèves présents dans la serre et de les mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ce qui représentait encore quatre longs mois.

Gladys s'était réfugiée sous l'arbre lunaire avec les Poufsouffle de sa table et les jumeaux Weasley accompagné de Lee pour tenter de se protéger des lancées rageux des autres élèves. La serre était dans un sale état et le professeur Chourave leur ordonna de tout remettre en état avant la fin du cours où ils reviendraient tous après le repas du soir pour finir. Conscient de leur bêtise et voulant se rattraper, tous les élèves sortirent rapidement de leur cachette pour se mettre à la tâche avant qu'un cri ne les interrompe avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Doigt tendue vers l'arbre lunaire, Alicia venait de focaliser l'attention de toute la serre sur l'arbre mais aussi sur les deux personnes qui se trouvait dessous. Gladys gênée rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures pendant que Cédric se passait la main dans les cheveux en marmonnant une phrase intelligible. Les feuilles argentées luisaient de plus en plus fortement sous un soleil qui d'habitude les rendaient terne. Un raclement de gorge sévère et un regard noir suffit pourtant à empêcher les rumeurs de naitre trop rapidement mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Sortant de la serre, le teint encore rouge, Gladys se rua vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie où elle savait qu'Adrian avait cours. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de le voir et surtout elle ne voulait pas rester à écouter les rumeurs qui commençait déjà à naitre dans la bouche des autres. Il s'agissait aussi d'éviter Cédric même si elle ne se l'avouait pas et ce fut un échec, le jeune Diggory se doutant qu'elle se ruerait voir son meilleur ami. Se retrouvant coincé avec entre les deux Blaireaux gênés, Adrian haussa les épaules et proposa tout simplement qu'ils oublient ce qui venait de se passer, après soit l'arbre avait raison et ce qui devrait arriver arriverait, soit l'arbre s'était planté et ils n'y auraient aucune conséquence. Ils devaient vivre leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient sans se préoccuper d'un destin imposé ou autre parce qu'après tout, le principe du destin ce qu'il devait finir par arriver non ?

 _Les Poufsouffle sont une grande famille, la loyauté est l'essence de cette famille. Touches à l'un d'entre eux et tu auras tous les autres sur le dos._

Le match contre les Serpentard approchait et Gladys avait fait un pari avec Adrian sur la victoire de sa maison car elle avait confiance dans son équipe. Un problème se posa pourtant rapidement à ses yeux, Cédric qui venait lui aussi d'intégrer l'équipe semblait nerveux à cause des tactiques de déstabilisation des Serpentard. Des tactiques qui finirent même par le blesser et révoltèrent les Blaireaux qui décidèrent de ne faire qu'une bouchée des Serpentard qui avait osé sans prendre à leur champion de promotion. C'est au sein de la salle commune que Gladys avait exposé son plan retors pour faire payer aux Serpentard la blessure de Cédric qui ne l'empêcheraient pas de jouer le match et leur permettait de réserver une sale surprise aux Serpents assez stupide pour les sous-estimer. Que leur maison gagne ou pas, les jeunes blaireaux âgés de douze ans comptaient bien faire la fête le soir même du match pour se moquer des abrutis qui avaient commis l'erreur de trop.

Debout à l'aube, les élèves de Poufsouffle se rendirent d'abord dans la cuisine pour commander le menu de la fête du soir avant de se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Certains se rendirent aux serres de botaniques, d'autres près de la cabane de Hagrid pendant que Gladys allait enquiquiner Adrian pour obtenir le mot de passe des Serpentard. Une protection totalement risible aux yeux de la jeune fille mais qui allaient leur permettre de mener leur plan à bien. Adrian étant totalement stressé et Gladys déterminée à obtenir ce mot de passe qu'elle réussit en moins de dix minutes à l'avoir pour rejoindre ses camarades et mettre les derniers détails au point avant le début du match. Dans les tribunes, les Poufsouffles soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent leur équipe en huant les autres mauvais joueurs pour exploser de joie lorsque Cédric attrapa le vif d'or et leur offrit la victoire. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'équipée courut rejoindre Cédric pour l'acclamer et le féliciter.

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle et certaines plantes dansaient même avec les élèves pour acclamer leurs joueurs quand des énormes coups furent frappés aux tonneaux. Un septième année rampa dans l'accès pour voir des Serpentard puant le fumier, couvert de limace et de vinaigre essayant d'échapper à des bulbes sauteurs. Des Serpentard furieux qui commencèrent à leur hurler dessus depuis le couloir sous les rires des Blaireaux et plus particulièrement les secondes années qui avaient organisés la petite réception d'accueil dont le résultat était magnifique. Le professeur Chourave et Rogue finirent par être alerté par le bruit permettant une accalmie de courte durée puisque les Serpentard se mirent à les accuser et que Rogue voulu bien entendu punir les coupables chez les Poufsouffle. Sauf que si les élèves avaient tous compris que les deuxièmes années étaient responsables, ils se dénoncèrent tous créant un problème de taille puisqu'il n'était pas logique de punir tous les élèves d'une maison entière. Le professeur Chourave finit par calmer le professeur Rogue, par nettoyer la salle commune des Serpentard avant de venir clore la fête chez les élèves de sa maison pour exiger des explications. Face à la raison des Poufsouffles, elle les autorisa à faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube du dimanche matin et mit en place un sortilège pour empêcher le bruit de la fête de sortir de la salle commune. Les élèves voulant aller se coucher pouvait donc dormir en paix pendant que les autres profitaient de leur victoire après la promesse de ne plus jamais recommencer à faire un désordre pareil pour se venger.

* * *

 **Pensine de l'Auteur ou comment essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai dans la tête...**

Alors je pense rester sur les tranches de vie pour la suite de cette fic parce que j'aime bien l'idée et que je trouve ça intéressant de se focaliser sur des passages importants pour la vie de Gladys avec d'autres personnages ou juste elle-même.

La dernière partie vient du fait que beaucoup de gens voit les Pouffy comme des bisournours et j'ai décidé de prouver qu'ils pouvaient aussi se montrer véritablement retors pour se venger. Parce que je les voit ainsi les poufsouffles, loyaux, bonne pâte mais attention à ne pas les toucher ou s'en prendre à eux sinon cela peut être de véritable vipères !

 **Courrier du coeur ? Non, courrier des lecteurs !**

 _ton amour p_ , merci du compliment en espérant que cette suite te convienne aussi

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sympathique ou poser des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre ;)


End file.
